Tapi Kau Tidak Menoleh ke Arahku
by RallFreecss
Summary: Padahal mataku selalu tertuju padamu, tapi kau seolah sama sekali tak tertarik padaku. Tak bisa kah kau melihat ke arahku walau barang sedetik saja? [Saitama/Tatsumaki] Warn inside.


**Title :**

 **Tapi Kau Tidak Menoleh ke Arahku**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Pair :**

 **Saitama/Tatsumaki**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **One Punch Man © ONE and Yusuke Murata**

 **Story © RallFreecss**

 **Warn :**

 **OOC, Oneshoot**

* * *

Tatsumaki diam-diam selalu memperhatikan pria itu.

Seorang pendatang baru yang memecahkan rekor di semua tes fisik, tapi payah dalam essai. Wajahnya datar, matanya begitu kosong, kepalanya botak, benar-benar tak ada yang menarik darinya selain kekuatan yang ia miliki.

Pria itu sama sekali tak punya alasan yang mengharuskan Tatsumaki memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip—ataupun membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Pria itu tinggal di kota Z, ketika Tatsumaki mendengar akan ada pahlawan yang dikirim tuk meninjau keadaan ke sana dengan kecepatan maksimal ia menuju Asosiasi untuk menawarkan diri, tapi, ia ditolak mentah-mentah. Kesempatannya untuk bertemu pria itu, hilang begitu saja.

Kemudian kabar bahwa dua pahlawan yang dikirim ke kota Z dibantai habis oleh monster di sana terdengar oleh Tatsumaki. Wanita itu pun murka karena Asosiasi tak mengirimnya ke sana dengan alasan jika ia yang dikirim pasti bisa langsung menyelesaikan dengan cepat—dan ia pasti bisa bertemu dengan pria itu.

Wanita itu sempat berpikir kalau ia sama sekali tak miliki kesempatan untuk bertemu pria itu secara langsung, tapi hari itu tanpa pernah Tatsumaki sangka takdir mempertemukan mereka di kantor asosiasi pahlawan.

Hari dimana para pahlawan kelas S dikumpulkan untuk menghadiri rapat penting, seorang pahlawan kelas B yang selama ini Tatsumaki perhatikan secara diam-diam muncul diantara para pahlawan super itu.

Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, gelisah dan rasa senang bercampur menjadi satu. Tatsumaki kewalahan mengatur perasaan yang bergejolak di dadanya. Tapi, karena _pride_ nya yang kelewat tinggi, Tatsumaki malah berkata kasar bahkan meminta pria itu untuk enyah hanya karena menganggapnya terlalu lemah jika dibandingkan dengan para pahlawan kelas S yang lain—padahal Tatsumaki sama sekali tak bermaksud seperti itu, ia hanya salah menyalurkan perasaannya akibat harga dirinya yang terlalu mahal.

Hati Tatsumaki hancur berkeping-keping ketika pria itu menganggapnya anak hilang karena tubuh mungilnya yang padahal sangat digilai om-om pedo di luar sana, bukan hanya itu ia juga mengabaikan Tatsumaki begitu saja bagaikan serangga.

Rasa kesal kini ganti bergejolak di dalam dadanya, Tatsumaki memandangi pria itu dengan tatapan kesal sebelum rapat dimulai. Tapi tak peduli seberapa marahnya ia pada si kepala licin itu, entah bagaimana wajah polos itu selalu saja membuat hati Tatsumaki berdebar lucu dan menghilangkan semua emosi negatif akan pria itu.

Kekesalannya menguap begitu saja.

Ketika rapat dimulai perhatian Tatsumaki pun teralihkan, ia tak lagi memandang secara intensif ke arah pria itu—tapi tetap saja, matanya sesekali melirik si botak yang kini sibuk menyeruput tehnya.

Sitch mulai sibuk menjelaskan tentang masalah yang dihadapi dunia di ujung meja sana, mulai dari kematian Nyonya Shibabawa sang peramal terhebat yang akurasi ramalannya mencapai 100% hingga ramalan terakhirnya mengenai dunia yang dalam keadaan gawat.

Lontaran komentar dari para pahlawan mulai mengalir satu demi satu membuat pertemuan itu sedikit lebih meriah, tapi yang pasti mulai detik ini hingga enam bulan ke depan mereka harus bersiaga atas segala serangan yang mungkin saja menimpa bumi.

Pria plontos itu tiba-tiba berkata bahwa bisa saja hari ini ramalan itu terjadi, kemudian dengan Pdnya berkata, "Syukurlah aku datang,"

Selang beberapa detik berlalu gedung tempat mereka berkumpul bergetar, gedung Asosiasi Pahlawan di serang sesuatu. Tatsumaki mulai siaga, semangat mengalir pada dirinya karena sudah pasti monster yang mampu menggetarkan gedung buatan Bofoi ini adalah monster yang kuat.

Tapi ketika wanita itu terbang keluar melalui lubang yang dibuat si pria botak itu, yang ada di luar bukanlah monster raksasa mengerikan dengan dagu panjang seperti yang tadi pagi ia hadapi, melainkan sebuah benda asing luar biasa besar melayang di udara.

Saat itu, perhatian Tatsumaki benar-benar teralihkan dari pria itu. Matanya terus tertuju pada benda itu.

Fokus Tatsumaki saat ini adalah menghancurkan benda melayang itu, menjatuhkannya pun boleh, _toh_ para pahlawan yang mengaku dirinya kelas S itu pasti bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari runtuhan benda yang mungkin pesawat dari luar angkasa itu.

Semua peluru raksasa yang pada tembakan pertama meluncur menghancurkan kota A dikembalikan Tatsumaki dengan mudah, tak ia biarkan tembakan kedua itu kembali menghantam kota.

Keping-kepingan batu yang berhamburan di sekitarnya ia gunakan sebagai senjata untuk menyerang pesawat asing itu. Tank Top Master yang berlaga melempar batu untuk ikut menyerang ia singkirkan begitu saja dengan kekuatannya.

Tatsumaki dengan sikap _cool_ nya masih terus menyerang tanpa henti, pahlawan S lainnya tampak sibuk mengalahkan satu monster berkepala banyak yang merupakan petarung terkuat dari pesawat itu. Sibuk menyerang, Tatsumaki hingga tak sadar bahwa sesuatu sedang terjadi di dalam pesawat itu.

Setelah lama menyerang, menghancurkan semua meriam milik benda raksasa itu, tiba-tiba saja pesawat miring. Tatsumaki terkejut melihat kejadian itu, _Chougoukin Kurobikari_ bersorak padanya karena berhasil memiringkan pesawat itu padahal itu jelas bukan perbuatan Tatsumaki.

Pesawat itu kemudian tiba-tiba jatuh, para pahlawan yang tadinya berada tepat di bawah benda itu segera berlari menjauh agar tak mati konyol tertimpa bongkahan benda asing yang ternyata benar dari luar angkasa itu. Tatsumaki pun ikut menyingkir dari bawah sana.

Tanah yang tadinya lapang kini di isi dengan benda besar yang telah memporak-porandakan kota itu. Tatsumaki masih terbang di sekitar pesawat itu sedang memikirkan apa penyebab benda terbang raksasa itu jatuh begitu saja, apakah ini benar-benar buah dari semua seranganya? Atau ada penyebab lain? Tapi apa? Kala memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang mungkin saja menjadi penyebab jatuhnya benda angka itu, tiba-tiba... sesuatu mengoyak dinding pesawat dan keluar dari sana.

Tatsumaki terbelalak, orang yang keluar dari dalam pesawat itu adalah Saitama, pahlawan kelas B yang selama ini Tatsumaki perhatikan.

Wanita itu pun segera menghampirinya, kaget, jelas ia kaget, bagaimana bisa pria itu ada di dalam sana. "Hey, kenapa kelas B sepertimu ada di dalam kapal?" tanya Tatsumaki sembari menghampiri Saitama.

Kemudian terdengar suara panggilan yang ditujukan pada Saitama, seorang _cyborg_ muda berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah khawatir. Saitama kemudian membalas panggilannya.

"Urusanku di sini sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi." Ujar Saitama sembari melangkah maju, keduanya kini berjalan bersama, saling berbincang tentang musuh terkuat dan apalah itu. Tatsumaki hanya memandangi dalam diam hingga ia akhirnya sadar jika untuk sekali lagi dirinya diabaikan oleh Saitama.

Tatsumaki menggeram, kali ini ia benar-benar kesal. Kenapa? Kenapa malah di saat mereka bisa bertemu seperti ini pria itu malah terus menerus mengabaikannya seperti serangga?

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Tatsumaki menghentikan keduanya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi kau masuk ke dalam kapal itu dengan usahamu sendiri?! Kau baru kelas B, jangan berani-beraninya ikut campur!" Tatsumaki mengomel menumpahkan semua kekesalannya.

Dengan tempo yang kian meningkat, Tatsumaki terus melanjutkan omelannya. "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu! Tanpa adanya kau pun aku bisa melakukannya sendiri! Dasar botak! Gurita! Telur rebus! Bola lampu! Alpukat! Wajah jelek! Goblin! Serangga! Botak!"

Wanita itu terus saja meracaukan semua hinaan bagi Saitama, hatinya yang terlanjur sakit, kini kian sakit karena semua kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan mulutnya, jika terus begini bagaimana jarak diantara mereka akan memudar? Apakah masih ada kesempatan nantinya?

Saitama yang terganggu kemudian menyikut Genos— _cyborg_ muda yang menghampirinya tadi—memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Tatsumaki yang mengamuk. Kemudian, dengan penuh percaya diri Genos mengarahkan tangan robotik miliknya yang bisa menembakkan api ke arah Tatsumaki sembari mengancamnya, "Dengar, bocah. Diam dan pergilah atau ku buat hangus kau!"

Sedetik kemudian tubuh yang bobotnya luar biasa itu melayang dan menghantam runtuhan gedung di sana hingga menempel seperti seni modern. Siapa pun yang berani mengatai Tatsumaki bocah atau semacamnya akan menerima akibatnya.

"Tak bisa diampuni, kau anggap aku bocah? Aku ini lebih tua darimu!"

"Genos!?" teriak Saitama

"Selanjutnya giliranmu, kelas B!" teriak Tatsumaki kesal pada Saitama, pria itu masih saja memandangi Genos yang sudah menyatu dengan runtuhan itu.

"Hentikan, Tatsumaki." Wanita bersurai hijau ikal menjurus keriting itu mendapati _Silver Fang_ berdiri di bawahnya kala ia menoleh. Pria tua yang berada di peringkat 3 itu mengingatkannya untuk tidak membuat kekacauan karena ia juga bagian dari asosiasi pahlawan.

Tatsumaki terkisap sejenak, kemudian mendengus dan segera terbang menjauh, "Terserahlah!"

Wanita itu terbang semakin tinggi, menyembunyikan semua gejolak di dada yang muncul karena kekecewaan dan rasa sedih yang berkesinambungan. Kesempatan yang mungkin tak akan datang lagi untuk mendekati pria itu hilang begitu saja karena _pride_ nya dan situasi yang mendukung. Hingga kini pun mata pria itu tak pernah tertuju pada Tatsumaki yang selama ini memperhatikannya.

"Pada akhirnya, kau bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahku, kan, Saitama?" bisik Tatsumaki berusaha menahan air matanya.

 _Tidak. Akulah yang membuatmu tak mau menoleh dan akhirnya ikut mengalihkan pandanganku darimu_. _Sehingga jarak kita kian merenggang_.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
